


Training, part 2

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [20]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Curses, Fights, Flashbacks, Innuendo, Keyblade Master Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade: No Name (Kingdom Hearts), Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: Their first mission and the visit of an unwanted person
Relationships: Braig & Luxu (Kingdom Hearts), Braig/Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501





	Training, part 2

During the next two weeks (and being punished without sex for the sudden spank for a whole week), both Braig and Kairi made a good progress with their training. Sadly, he still couldn’t summon No Name properly, and that frustrated him. “I have the stupid keyblade Luxu wants to fulfill his stupid role, and I can’t even use it”, he used to think. Luckily, his boyfriend and his new friends were here to cheer him, and same with his crew in Radiant Garden. He couldn’t wait to join them again...

A thursday morning, Aqua asked Kairi and Braig to reunite in the main room for a special reason:

-You two are doing it really good, honestly. So, I have decided to give you a practical mission outside of Departure Land to see how your skills have improved against real enemies.

-That’s great! Thank you, Master Aqua-said Kairi, politely.

-Oh, yeah! Time to kick some heartless butts!-exclaimed Braig.

Aqua smiled to the reactions of her two students:

-I’ll be there with you to watch and judge. And Terra will go with me-hearing his boyfriend’s name made the guard to raise his eyebrows-But take it seriously, especially you, Braig. This is still a class exercise.

-Alright, Miss Master, I’ll be as serious as Aeleus, but just this time-and then, he smirked.

-And where will we go?-asked Kairi.

The blue haired woman smiled:

-You’ll take a gummi ship that will leave you in a world near here.

-Wait, you have a gummi ship?-the one eyed man was confused and now Aqua was the one who smirked:  
-I asked for it to your Master, Ansem the Wise, who accepted to borrow me it for both of you. If your friends didn’t tell you anything during the phonecalls, it’s because I wanted it to be a surprise. Also, one of the other guards...Dilan, I think, said that he left a small surprise for you inside the cabin.

Braig was really excited now, and Terra was happy to see him like that. After the week without sex it’s true that his boyfriend kinda learnt not to spank him in front of his friends, but he missed his touch too. While Aqua finished to explain the rest of the exercise, she and Kairi went to their respectives bedrooms to take some provisions. Meanwhile, the brown haired man came closer to Braig and hugged his thin waist from behind, surprising him:

-Hey! What’s up, Hot Stuff? Are you impatient to see me killing heartless with a keyblade?

Terra smiled:

-A bit. Maybe you’re able to fully summon Luxu’s keyblade during the mission.

-If that happen, I swear I’ll shove it into his ass. And talking about that...this last week have been a bit hard for both of us...-and the one eyed man raised his eyebrows again.

His young boyfriend sighed and left a small laugh:

-It’s true, but I told you to control yourself with my friends near.

-One does not simply keep the hands controlled and the dick inside the pants when your sexy boyfriend is, unintentionally, showing off his muscles.

Blushing, he answered:

-Stop that, you’re...arousing me, and it’s not the moment.

Smirking again, Braig proposed an idea:

-If I do the mission well, we’ll have a good fuck for the rest of the night. I want to lean you on your desk and fill you with my seed while you moan loudly.

Terra’s dick trembled inside his wide trousers and his already blushed face turned completely red. If the innuendo he left the night they slept together in the asylum was explicit, this was on another level. Yes. He TRULY wanted that, but he wouldn’t tell it directly (and of course, not in front of Aqua and Kairi, who were coming back). The teen smiled at the vision of the two men huging, and the keyblade master told them that they were ready:

-Terra, Braig, are you ready?

Her brown haired friend, still blushed as a tomato, said:

-Er...I need to use the bathroom-and he ran away so fast. Braig, curious (and making sure that no one was watching him), opened a portal to the bathroom they shared to spy his boyfriend. Just as he expected, Terra was jerking off, sitting on the toilet and pumping his length while he lowly moaned Braig’s name against his hand. The one eyed man decided to close the portal to give his boyfriend some intimacy. Kairi saw the portal fading and asked:

-What were you doing with that portal, Braig?

He coughed and blushed lightly:

-Adult things, Pinkie. One day, you’ll understand.

She smiled. She liked the nickname Braig gave to her, and all the stories he told about his days in Radiant Garden as a guard. Yes, he cursed so much and tended to say unappropiate things (especially when Terra was near), but still, he was and is a good person. It’s not surprising for her that Ienzo, Ansem and the rest of the crew felt that bad for not realizing he was possessed.

Fifteen minutes later, Terra came back and Braig gave him the most mischievous smile he could put, making the young keyblade wielder to blush intensively. Later, inside the gummi ship, he found a box with his name on it and a small card:

“We know you have missed these two in your life. Use them with your new keyblade”

Opening the box, the guard exclaimed of pure joy. His two dearly crossbows were there! Oh, if he was already excited, now he was beaming like a christmas tree. Hugging Terra and Kairi (Aqua was piloting the ship), he said to both of them:

-Those heartless will pray their last words. And maybe one day I’ll teach both of you how to shoot with them, and to Miss Master right here if she wants.

Aqua lightly turned her head to look at Braig:

-I’d like to learn about it. When you...well, Luxu fought against me pretending to be you, he did some tricks that were pretty impressive.

The one eyed man clicked his tongue:

-Ha! The old copycat may be good using my own skills, but I’m way better than him at shooting stuff!

They laughed, and ten minutes later, the ship landed on a place covered by snow. Kairi had shivers, and Terra sneezed. Aqua gave her students the instructions of what they had to do: to avoid the heartless from hurting people and reducing the darkness pressence in this world. After that, she gave them permission to go. Kairi said goodbye to them, and Braig did the same, leaving, as always, an innuendo for his boyfriend:

-Hey, Hot Stuff! Put on a thicker t-shirt or you’re going to take out someone’s eye!

Terra blushed again and covered his chest, making his friend Aqua to leave a soft laugh. The rest of the day, the two students used their time to destroy heartless (and a few nobodies) that were causing problems, taking a small rest to pick a call from Ventus, who was spending his day out in Twilight Town with Lea, Roxas and Xion. With every place of this world they visited, Braig started to realize that he had been there before.

-This is the Land of Dragons, man! The Superior sent us here a year ago, more or less. Dude, time flies...-Xigbar said inside Braig’s chest.

“Oh, I remember that now”-he thought. Looking at Kairi, he saw that she was doing her best to demonstrate how she had improved with her keyblade, and he couldn’t avoid to put a smile on his face, as if he was her master. Why did he feel that? He decided not to give it importance and joined her, first sniping from the distance and, second, with the star shaped keyblade.

At night, he made a bonfire and had dinner, talking about how many heartless and nobodies they killed. Kairi, happy, said:

-I can feel I’m getting stronger. When I’m ready, I’ll go to save Sora and Riku and return to the Destiny Islands!

-That’s good, Pinkie! Your friends will drop their jaws when they see how powerful you have become!-Braig exclaimed. Suddenly, a strong breeze turned off the fire and a sinister voice sounded:

-As if.

Braig knew that voice, the same who crashed the farewell party in the asylum and the same who tormented him during twelve years. Gritting his teeth, he mumbled with an angry tone:

-You...LUXU!

A cloaked figure appeared, making Kairi to gasp. Looking at them, the other man said:

-So...you have been training with a keyblade master, haven’t you? How pathetic you are...but, honestly, that’s what I liked from you. How basic and simple you were...and how useful at the same time...

Narrowing his eye and showing his teeth, Braig summoned the keyblade on his right hand. He threatened him, practically screaming:

-I’ll make you pay for what you did to me and the others, you son of a bitch!!-and he lunged against Luxu, who avoided the attack with a single move. Kairi, worried, tried to smash his head with her keyblade, but she wasn’t able to surpass a keyblade master from the fairytale era. He grabbed her flowered keyblade with one hand:

-I’ve met the Princesses of the Heart, but you’re the first one who actually dares to fight. It’s a pity that it won’t work against me-and he threw her above his head. Fortunately, she released her keyblade and was able to land on the floor, near Braig, re-summoning it again. She looked at Luxu with another angry look and shouted another threaten:

-Leave us alone! I won’t let you hurt us, you fucking bastard!

Braig widened his eye. It was the first time he heard Kairi actually cursing, and even Luxu was surprised:

-A princess cursing? What a bad influence you are, Braig...

-Bitch, please! Next to you, I’m a saint!-and, with Kairi, both of them started to attack Luxu together. For how novices they were, both made an interesting duo together: the light of Kairi’s heart and her determination to fight; and Braig’s regained powers accompanied by his keyblade, his crossbows and the burning promise in his eye to not let himself to be possessed again, they were kinda challenging. However, they still had too much to learn. With a darkness wave, he threw them away:

-Ok, now, playtime is over-and with a fast movement, he hit Braig on his stomach, making him to gasp and drop his keyblade, which Luxu grabbed. The one eyed man, trying to catch his breath, made the effort to shoot at him, but Luxu hit him on the hands with the keyblade, throwing them on the snow. Braig tried to creep back, but the hit on his stomach still hurt...The ancient keyblade master aimed the star shaped keyblade to Braig’s heart-You’ll become my vessel again, and I won’t let you escape this time!

Braig closed his eye and covered his face with his right arm, scared, knowing that his end was near and he would have to spend another ten years locked up inside his own body again. No, he didn’t want that. He promised to himself that Luxu wouldn’t use him anymore, that he would pay for all the pain given to him and the others who came before. This bastard would regret the day he decided to possess him.

Suddenly, a really loudly clash sounded in the whole mountain. Kairi, who was wounded, heard it and widened her eyes at that sight. Xehanort’s keyblade finally materialized completely on Braig’s hand! Even Luxu was surprised:

-The Gazing Eye...finally it’s here...and it will return to me!

Creeping a bit, Kairi grabbed one of Braig’s crossbows and, aiming at Luxu’s head, she shot. The bullet almost touched Luxu, who turned around to see the young girl looking at him like he killed her cat. Taking advantage of this and observing for a few seconds the keyblade finally formed on his hand, the guard attacked and managed to hit the ancient keyblade master with renovated strength, making him to back out but swearing that he would come back to reclaim his precious keyblade. When he was gone, he kneeled, exhausted:

-Dude...that was intense as fuck...

Kairi, bruised, stood up from the snowy ground and gave the crossbows back to Braig:

-It was...We should go with Aqua and the others and tell them what happened. They will be happy to see that you’re able to summon that...keyblade now...

The guard smiled:

-Yeah...but we better won’t tell that you cursed like a sailor. If Luxu didn’t kill me, Aqua will do it if she finds out.


End file.
